


【贾尼】失眠疗法  Insomnia Therapy (PWP)5k 一发完（大概）

by kireco



Series: All 铁 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireco/pseuds/kireco
Summary: --当Tony再次长时间泡在实验室之后，Jarvis觉得他应该为了Tony的身体健康做些什么。





	【贾尼】失眠疗法  Insomnia Therapy (PWP)5k 一发完（大概）

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> 就当个日常看好了，角色归marvel，ooc归我，  
> 设定：Jarvis和vision成功分离，tony分离了一部分心灵宝石的能量使Jarvis变成了实体，准确来说，是能量体。tony在经历了奥创事件后就和Jarvis在一起啦!  
> pwp，有可能有后续把，看我考完试肝不肝的动。

\--

“Sir，你应该休息了，保持充足的睡眠能使你——”

“Oh，Jarvis，停止你的喋喋不休吧，我的mk47小宝贝就快要诞生了，我怎么能错过这个美妙的时刻。”Tony一边弯着腰睁大眼睛操纵机械手把mk47的手臂拼接起来，一边伸出一只手向后挥了挥。

Tony赶苍蝇一样的挥手动作并没有成功，因为在挥到一半的时候，他的手臂撞上了坚实温柔的躯体。

“Sir，原谅我并不能理解你此时激动的心情，在我的程序中，你的身体才是第一位的。”Jarvis温柔地握住那只往后挥舞的手，身体前倾贴住Tony的背，顺势用另一只手环绕住Tony的腰把他拉起来靠在自己身体，“以及长期保持这个姿势，会对腰椎造成很大的压力”

“oh shit，”Tony被迫直起腰远离盛放着他的小宝贝的操作台，“有时候我真后悔让你实体化了，以前的jarvis可没这么烦人。”Tony放弃了手上拼接的工作尝试把环在自己腰间的手臂挪走，很可惜，纹丝不动。

“Jarvis！放开我！我才是你的主人！你不能决定我什么时候睡觉！”

“Sir，很抱歉，保证你的作息时间一向是我的优先事项，”说着Jarvis更加紧密地与Tony贴在了一起，“为了保证sir的身体健康，有时候必要的措施是允许的。”

“hey，放开我！等等！你做什么！STOP！把我放下来！Jarvis！Oh fuck，你压到我的胃了！”

Tony的反抗并没有任何效果，他直接被jarvis扛起来往卧室走去。

“Sir，请你稍微忍耐一下，这是目前我运算得出的最有效的方式了。”Jarvis侧头看了看在这个姿势下更加挺翘的屁股，忍不住拍了拍。

“wtf！你的手在干嘛！我警告你！不要让我真的生气！”Tony感受到臀部的触感忍不住激烈地扭动起来。

下一秒，他就被轻柔地放在了柔软的床铺上。Tony挣扎着想坐起来，却被紧随而来的jarvis压住了手臂。

“放开我！Jarvis！我还有实验没有做完！唔——”

Jarvis看着在自己身上依旧不停挣扎的人，以及那双因为生气而显得更加迷人的大眼睛，忍不住低头吻住了那张不停抱怨的嘴。

“唔嗯，”Tony睁大眼睛看着那张近在咫尺的面貌，那双碧蓝的眼睛，以及长的过分的睫毛，真不愧是通过运算得出的最佳组合，perfect，他忍不住不合时宜地想着。很快，他就没这个心思了，Jarvis吻的他快要喘不过气来，Tony急促地呼吸着，感受着jarvis那灵活的不像人类的舌头在自己的嘴里翻搅，或许是几分钟，也有可能是几十分钟，Jarvis终于放开了Tony，在最终分开的时候，Tony发誓自己听到了啵的一声，“哈，嗯，”Tony大口呼吸着新鲜空气，Jarvis又低下头来，Tony以为他还想来一次，吓得立刻闭上了嘴巴，瞪着Jarvis，但他没有，他只是低下头来把那些牵连在外的唾液舔干净，顺便依依不舍地吮吸了几下tony那因为充血而更加饱满的嘴唇。

Jarvis的手段可这不错，他都是从哪学来的，Tony又开始不合时宜地发散起自己的思维。还没等他想出答案，额头上温柔的触感打断了他的思考。Jarvis把自己的额头贴在了他的额头上，他能感受到Jarvis呼出的气息轻柔地扑在他的脸上，oh god，他们的嘴近的下一秒就能贴在一起，他看着这幅完全符合自己审美的面容，忍不住被那双深邃的眼所吸引。

“sir，很抱歉让你在应该休息的时间还有这么多的未发泄的精力，这是我的过错，请允许我做出弥补。”哦，他的眼睛真迷人，Tony迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，等等，他刚才说了什么，他的大脑在这一刻仿佛锈住了一般。不过很快手腕的冰凉触感就让他回了神。

“what！什么东西！Jarvis！你做了什么！”Tony努力仰头向上看，由于Jarvis还压在他身上的原因他只能模糊地看到两个金红色的东西，就像他的战甲一样，等等！战甲？！“hey，你到底干了什么！放开我！”Tony努力地想收回自己的手，却发现自己的双手都被固定到了床头的栏杆上。

Jarvis慢条斯理地直起身，开始解起Tony上身的扣子，“sir，请不要担心，这只是避免造成不必要的伤害，当然，是在你的允许下。”

“见鬼！我允许什么了！”Tony终于看清了固定住自己双手的罪魁祸首，”MK47？！你什么时候把它拿过来的！Mk47，执行脱落！“

“sir，没用的，在未完工的情况下，它是不能识别你的语音命令的，也就是说，现在是我在掌控它。”

“god!"除了消耗自己的体力以外，Tony的挣扎没有任何作用，于是他放弃了无用功，尝试让自己平静下来，”ok，Jarvis，你想干什么，放开我，一切好说，嘿，你不是想让我休息吗，我会乖乖睡觉的，行了吧。“

“Sir，根据最近十天的入睡时间来看，您能在半小时内顺利入睡的可能性为17.8%，在一小时内顺利入睡的可能性为28.7%, 基于您长期的身体素质报告我已为您规划了最适合您的失眠疗法——”

“见鬼的，你是在说我失眠了？！你所谓的失眠疗法就是把我锁在床上吗？”Tony使劲扭动着身体想把Jarvis踢下去，但唯一的结果就是Jarvis愈发下压的身体。

“sir，请您不要抗拒接受治疗，这是通过运算得出的最佳方案。”Jarvis单手撑在Tony的脸旁，另一只手托着Tony的侧脸固定住对方不停晃动的脑袋，双眼认真地盯着Tony

“该死的，你总该告诉我这个见鬼的所谓的最佳方案是什么吧。”Tony又使劲挣了挣被自己亲手制造的战甲部件固定在床头的双手，要是现在有个零件松动了多好，Tony第一次后悔起自己的完美主义。

“sir，最佳方案就是，通过做爱的方式，帮您发泄出多余的精力——”

Jarvis似乎还说了些什么，但是Tony已经听不清了，因为在说到一半的时候，jarvis就低下头吻住了tony那双迷人的不可思议的眼睛，接下来的话语都淹没在含糊的舔弄声中。

“唔，Jarvis，”Tony忍不住动了动身子，下一秒他就感觉到了一个灼热的物件顶在了他的小腹上，伴随着的是Jarvis不知何时已经嵌进自己双腿间的膝盖的顶弄。Tony忍不住想合拢双腿，但只是把Jarvis的腿夹的更紧，更加贴近双腿之间的那片区域。

“stop，Jarvis，我承认我这段时间在实验室呆的时间是有点多了，”没有回应，因为Jarvis终于放过了他那双大眼睛，正忙着从眼睛一路往下吻，Tony睁开眼睛看着Jarvis，他感觉到Jarvis轻轻地在自己的鼻尖的吻了吻，下一秒Jarvis就把他的话吞进了嘴里，“嗯，唔，”Jarvis先是张嘴含住了他的整张嘴，然后咬住了Tony饱满的下唇吸了几下，“嘶——”，Jarvis趁机把舌头伸进Tony的嘴里，感受到了对方的退缩，Jarvis不急不慢地舔弄着tony的上颚，"哈——“Tony忍不住把嘴张得更大，有唾液从他的嘴角滑落，但是双方都没有心思去在意，最后还是Tony认输，任由Jarvis吸吮住他的舌头在口腔里翻卷，把他想说的话搅得支离破碎。

Jarvis的手也没有闲着，一只手仍然撑在Tony的一侧支撑着自己的体重不至于压到Tony，托着脸的一只手往下伸进了已经敞开的衣襟，滑到敏感的腰际，“哈，唔嗯——”感受着Tony发出的含糊的呻吟以及瑟缩了一下的身体，忍不住又抚弄了几下，继续往下，在几秒之内解开了Tony的皮带，隔着内裤抚弄着已经半硬的小家伙。  
"好了Jarvis，我承认这几天我是有点冷落你了，“

“是六天13小时46分钟，sir。”Jarvis舔弄着从Tony嘴边滑落的水渍，含糊的回答。

“好，好，是我的错，那你现在可以松开我的手了吧，哈~”Jarvis用膝盖顶了顶已经完全立起来的小家伙，满意地听到Tony的一声轻颤，身上浮起一丝淡淡的红。

“抱歉sir，这是惩罚，”赶在Tony反驳前，Jarvis抬头吻了吻那双红肿的唇，“也是对于失眠的治疗。”说罢低下头含住了那颗在胸前颤动的红果。

“哈啊，见鬼，你从哪，学到这些的，我可不记得，给你，设定过这些，唔，别咬。”Tony感受着敏感点的刺激，喘着气断断续续地说道。

“sir，您给我设定的学习能力是非常优秀的，我想您应该了解这一点，”Jarvis终于放过了那颗红果，吹了口气，满意地感受着Tony敏感地轻颤，向下继续舔弄着，到了小腹处，看着在自己严格的管理下Tony锻炼出的人鱼线，一路吮吸着向下，时不时轻轻咬一下，听着tony毫不自知地发出甜腻的呻吟。

“唔，停下，”Jarvis已经一下子把Tony的裤子连同内裤一块拽了下来，硬邦邦的小家伙在空中弹动了一下，顶端溢出了几滴晶莹的水滴，Jarvis的脸贴的很近，Tony甚至都能感受到Jarvis的呼吸扑在柱身上，这太羞耻了，Tony忍不住转过头咬住枕头，只有这样才能抑制出口中断断续续的呻吟。

“sir，您的阴 茎形状非常完美，状态也很好，我会让您舒服地发泄出来的。”Jarvis的声音还是那么不紧不慢，像是在做工作汇报一样，但实际上内容却是完全和正经搭不上边，这让Tony在感到更加羞耻的同时，小家伙忍不住更加昂首挺胸了。

“松开我的手！Shit！我给你的权限不是让你用在这个时候的！该死的！啊——“Tony的声音突然拔高。

Jarvis低下头含住了Tony的阴茎，先是用舌尖抵住头部狠狠吸了一下，然后张开嘴，把Tony的家伙全部含了进去。Jarvis不用呼吸，也没有呕吐反射，这让他更加无所顾忌地打开自己的喉咙，用深处摩擦着Tony的阴茎，同时用舌头绕着柱身跳动的脉络舔舐打转。

Jarvis的舌头一定是世界上最他妈棒的舌头！这是Tony还清醒时的最后一个想法。在Jarvis的又一次深喉之后，Tony弓起身子尖叫着射在了Jarvis嘴里，随后瘫软在层层叠叠的羽绒被上无法抑制地大口喘气。Jarvis微微抬头把Tony的精液咽了下去，然后又低下头慢条斯理地舔干净了Tony的柱身上残留的液体。

“Sir，接下来请您放松享受。”Jarvis直起身子，在Tony的嘴边烙下一个轻柔的吻，手上却毫不留情地掰开了Tony的大腿，让内侧的嫩肉贴合在自己的腿上。像变魔术一样，Jarvis从床单的褶皱里掏出了一瓶润滑剂，打开盖子，用手指沾了一些，抵在紧闭的后穴上。"Sir, 放松。" Jarvis单手撑在Tony的身侧，注视着Tony潮红的脸颊和洒满细碎星光的涣散双眼，手指微微用力，抵了进去。

“唔—”体内的异物感让Tony找回来一些神智，下一秒，Jarvis就重重地吻了上来，不紧不慢但依旧令Tony着迷，Jarvis的舌头逗弄着Tony的，在Tony忍不住用舌头追逐Jarvis的时候，他又会狡猾地逃开，Jarvis主导着在他嘴里发生的这场激舞。该死的控制欲，而Tony该死地喜欢Jarvis的控制欲。

“哈—”第二根手指伸了进来，时不时向两边分开，每到这时，Tony忍不住弓起身子，Jarvis就会温柔而坚定地把他压回床上。

Jarvis的阴茎抵在穴口摩挲，他的唇舌则在Tony的胸前流连。Tony抑制不住自己断断续续地喘息，”进来, Jar，I want you！“

“For you always，sir." Jarvis重重地顶了进去，Tony的喘息一下子变了调，“Jar，别，别一下子，啊，我，受不了”Jarvis没有停下他的动作，”请恕我直言，sir，您可以承受的，您的多巴胺分泌水平在刚才我插入的时候升高了，肠道内壁也没有破损情况，我会尽快找到您的敏感点的。”说着，他又重重顶了一下Tony。

“不！啊——停，停下！这太过了！”敏感点被狠狠撞击的感觉是无法言喻的美妙，仿若浓醇的酒浆，即将把Tony淹没，他噙着泪，大口呼吸着，可是这并没有什么效果。

Jarvis依旧摆动着自己的腰部，握着Tony的腰把他拉向自己。Tony扭着腰想逃离这层层叠叠的快感浪潮，最终还是被拉回钉在Jarvis腿上。

这太过了，Tony心想，他想抓住些什么，但是他的手在盔甲里，只能微微蜷曲，扣着盔甲的接缝。他该用腿把Jarvis踢开的，但是他的腿却自发地缠绕上了Jarvis的腰。该死，我为什么要把Jarvis的腰部肌肉设计的这么完美，我早该想到这些都会作用到我身上的。。。

Jarvis的加速冲撞打断了Tony的胡思乱想，Tony除了用腿把Jarvis缠得更紧，以及发出无意义的尖叫和喘息外，什么都做不了。哦不，他高潮了！Tony哭叫着射了出来，紧缩的内壁让Jarvis也忍不住发出了一声低吼，加快速度，也射在了tony体内。

Tony陷在被子里，大口喘着气，脸上还带着泪痕，鼻尖也是红通通的。Jarvis微微后退，抽出了自己的阴茎，小穴不满足地挽留，发出了啵的一声，慢慢淌出了无法承载的精液。

Jarvis侧身躺在了tony身边，用指腹轻轻摩挲tony脸上的泪痕。

“放开我的手，Jarvis，我想抱着你。“Tony的喘息终于平息。

“Yes，sir.”

Tony活动了一下酸痛的手腕，测过身面对着Jarvis，仍不住抚上了Jarvis完美到仿若神造的五官。Jarvis轻轻拉下他的手放在嘴边轻吻着摩擦造成的细小伤口，“Sir，我很抱歉，”“嘘——”Tony用手指抵住了他的嘴唇。

Jarvis弯起了他迷人的眼睛，把tony的手指含进嘴里轻咬了一下。

“嘶——你的确知道该怎样让我发泄多余的精力，嗯？”Tony抽出自己的手指，吻上了那张温软的唇。

 

\--Their life will always continue.--

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> 第一次写文！！撒花！第一次就挑战了pwp不知道该对自己说什么好。。。欢迎大家提意见纠错！喜欢就留言或者来个kudo哟~
> 
> 自己写才发现各位太太真的太厉害了！我真的通篇都在纠结用词,敏感部位到底用哪个词？是换着来还是就一直用一样的？句子里好几个Tony你们看起来会不会嫌烦？但是不写名字的话都是他要怎么才好区分。写作真的好复杂。这篇我断断续续地写了快3个月了，中间夹杂着各种现实的变动，等空下来的时候又没灵感。。
> 
> 其实本来最后想接下去写个Tony的脐橙的，但是昨天写到三点，被掏空，写不动了，看我什么时候把接下来的写完吧。  
> 我不写你们也可以脑补的对吧，对，吧？
> 
> 希望大家喜欢！
> 
> 希望可以把脑子里的各种想法都写下来！


End file.
